Last of The Butterflies
by xXGoody Not-So-Great MeXx
Summary: DeiSaku oneshot! Both were tired of how everyone around them sterotypically placed each other in society and found that maybe life doesn't revolve around the thoughts and theories of others because, hey! The butterflies won't stop flying, leaves falling.


Last of The Butterflies

**Helloooo! Goody-chan here with yet another DeiSaku fic, this time it's a bit late considering my lack of real time to update or anything sooo yeah….I hope you enjoy reading it….eh, I'll just do the disclaimer and let my work speak for itself now!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters but this plotline is mine. **

* * *

Normal Point of View

A casual breeze wrapped itself around the tree trunks, intertwining with the branches, releasing leaves to making their descent to the autumn earth only to reunite with its fellow kind, dying not a lonely death.

Two pairs of feet follow at different strides but in the same airiness that unknowingly drew them to a reunion that may not be all too welcoming despite the homely atmosphere of the forest. Their steps reflected their feelings though, neither in regards to hostility nor any motivating destination; insignificant, wandering feet curious atop the collage of warm earthy tones below them.

She walked carelessly with her hands linked behind her back, face pointing skyward, a pleasant smile provoked by the picturesque scenery surrounding her.

He walked too, aimlessly, his eyes keeping track of leaves as they touched the path in front of him, gingerly caressing the ground before falling unmoving, only to be picked up by the wind.

How they met, it was unplanned and unprovoked. It was a clearing in the woods, one of many to be exact so why was it that they were destined to meet at the same one, at the same time, same day?

The woods surrounding them, life beaming through the dense forestry around them, encircling the duo as they were soon to become all too familiar with what stands in front of them…each other.

Monarch butterflies made their daily commutes through the breach in the camouflage, flying tentatively yet careless as if they had not the slightest enemy in the world and that their only worry may be the breeze, pushing and pulling them.

Sakura caught a glimpse of the orange shock and her green orbs chased after the small creature, admiring the butterfly's beauty and wishing that she could be one of the same as it.

Deidara, his attention was hung onto a single dying leaf, a monarch butterfly lying atop it, fighting, with its will for life strong against the nature of the world. Alas, he had to accept that no help could be done for the stunning insect and trudged on, his feet now casted with an unlevered resistance to leave to defenseless creature. But, his movements were automatic as he continued.

The two noticed each other's presence by hearing the crumbling of leaves underneath the soles of their shinobi-issued shoes, their different orbs being plagued by shock and confusion as to why the other was there.

Though, it happened in awkwardness but neither left the scene. If anything, they were drawn closer together by the propelling desire of nothing in particular, maybe the sense of exploring if any emotion.

Sakura Haruno thought to herself, mulling over the Akatsuki man's lack of smart retorts that she'd stereotypically expect from him. She fell generously to her knees on her own call, feeling the harsh tenderness of the foliage across the length of her exposed legs.

Not to conflict with the girl, Deidara watched her momentarily then, sensing no provocation, sat down not far away in a hush only disturbed by the natural hustling of the leaves and the other songs produced by the orchestra known as the forest.

The pink-haired girl would occasionally glance at the taller, older man with slight interest before returning her attention to her surroundings, placing a pale, venturing palm on the ground and tracing the coarse surface.

He watched her intently however, not wanting to let down his guard and be at risk of a possible attack.

His impression of the female was being conflicted with his previous one for he had had the notion that she'd have a severe distaste for the fiery and rusty hues representing the season though she seemed as if she were almost marveling the sight.

Being of the artistic level that he was, he couldn't help but state his own two cents in on what he thought.

"You don't seem like much of an autumn follower, un. Your pastel petal colored tresses and vibrant emerald eyes really give the impression of a spring follower, yeah un." The golden-locked blonde commented while leaning back on both of his arms, vexing his muscles underneath his honey-toned skin as he did so. The ground replied callously, brusque and brittle breaks beneath being the leaves complying without much resistance considering their weight difference.

The young kunoichi just fondled the crisp, delicate maple leaf in her palm, contemplating how she should answer. Her eyes didn't meet them of the Akatsuki member's, not out of foreboding however an untailored persona which didn't go unnoticed by the perceptive male.

Her eyebrows met in unison as she pondering what she should say, wanting to fill their discussion with an in-depth attribution as to not feel inferior to him.

"I must commend you on your artistic observations, Deidara-san, but you couldn't be more wrong. You see, the way I think of it is that my natural appearance has no connection to my opinions whatsoever. Hereditary factors don't necessary affect the perspectives of obvious things such as seasons." She answered in a soft yet confident voice which made the male shinobi smile slightly at the girl's knowledgeable comeback.

"As I've learned, you shouldn't judge someone until you've spent enough time with them to actually have a sense of what they're like. That may be the reason why I'm oh-so lenient towards you considering I have not the personal acquaintance between you and I." Sakura added as a second thought to her defense.

The mentioning of their lack of association made Deidara tense up at the start of the new topic. He wasn't expecting to have a simple comment evolve into a new conversation such as this. Nor was he in any mood to end up in a battle with the female since, after all, he'd come to the forest as a portal to escape from the world itself but still be connected to the hearth of life.

Her mindset was similar, if not mirroring one another's thoughts. She sought out a route to release herself from the trials of her everyday life as Sakura Haruno, a Leaf Village kunoichi and instead be an immaterial other in the woods for no better reason than to observe the nature of what is not human.

She leveled her look to greet his eyes with a reflection of honesty without a trace of any morbid feelings. Deidara returned the gaze but with one blonde eyebrow cocked upward and a glint of curiosity in his blue orbs, finding that she wasn't implying any quarrel.

"So, even though you're the spitting image of a delicate springtime flower, you're saying that you have preferences towards the calloused and torn illustrations of fall, un?" Came his replying question as he pushed his hair behind his ear without much consideration.

Sakura couldn't help but giggle at the feminine gesture of him but didn't purge the happening with a snide comment that she'd usually make on any other occasion.

"Yes, that pretty much sums it up I suppose." She laughed at how he'd summarized her whole speech but kept the meaning as important with the same point.

"I wonder why that is…un?" Deidara said with intended interest towards the girl he was finding increasingly more appealing on a rather large scale.

She was surely different from most girls, finding a way to make a conversation more propelling on both an artistic and opinionated level, his favorite type of talk.

"Finding at how unjust the world is and prejudiced the people are, spring is a bit too naïve for my liking, you know? Autumn has been through the rough times and symbolizes that it's nearing death and with that, has the most beauty in my opinion." The red-clothed Haruno stated in all frankness.

A smile broke out across his face as he reveled at the fact that someone shared his belief on the matter and that he didn't even have to persuade her.

Then, casually, he brought himself up to a sitting position, his legs still spread forward facing the Konoha nin.

They were approximately another leg length apart; the closest two enemies had been in a non-intimidating manner. Though, really who is an enemy? Most people are their own perfect nemesis to trifle with.

"What's so funny, huh pretty boy?" Sakura laughed, not being able to resist the humorous remarks that plagued her mind.

"It's not as much funny but more the irony, un…" He said under his breath as he began to think to himself about the girl in front of him.

It was obvious that they both knew that she was the murderer of his partner and the closest thing he'd ever had as a friend but that fact seemed almost irrelevant now for some reason.

"Meaning…? You might need to elaborate some, don't be the jerk who says little and keeps everyone guessing about every damn thing." She said bluntly, referring to his now distasteful reference to Uchihas such as Sasuke. Her despising towards him for his unappealing and uneducated statements was apparent.

She spread her legs out before her, matching each of her feet with those of Deidara's out of some childish impulse which he'd only smirked and shook his head at before replying, "you have the same insight as me but we've been supposed foes due to how we were raised even though we may have more in common than whom we're commonly associated with."

At that moment, the breeze seemed to die down, their once slightly blowing hair falling to its normal place seemingly in response to the now silence between the two shinobi.

She couldn't deny that he was right even though it was rivaling what all she'd been taught since childhood. All of the hateful things she'd impulsively say in a situation which someone questioned her village's righteousness being erased from her blossom-tinted lips and replaced with the stillness of finally having someone tell her that maybe, just maybe, that everyone else was wrong.

He'd learned along his rough path of life to know that it was more realistic to expect the unexpected, find relations with people outwardly unrelated, and to speak the unspeakable words of his own judgment. Now, he'd also faced the consequences for this ethic but who really cared other than people?

The nature of everything else wouldn't mind if he spoke against them because it wouldn't change a thing. The sun will still arise and set everyday; the seasons will change, unchanged by his beliefs; the butterflies will arrive greeting in spring, wave leaving in fall; humankind itself was the only thing that opposed him.

"Humans are very stupid creatures…" Deidara openly stated, a frown strewn solidly across his features, sincerity in his eyes without any shame for battering his own kind.

Sakura nodded, compelled to give in and just welcome this perfect opportunity to base her opinions outwardly instead of concealing them within her mind as she'd always done prior.

"And I totally agree with that." She said, a gentle smile grazing her features, the thought of rebelling against the social order stirring wildly in her eyes.

He caught that gleam, noticing it as being similar as his own which he'd found as he looked at his reflection in the river as he left his village, wanting to be individual from all the society-chained, ignorant others.

The blonde shifted once more, impulsively feeling the desire to draw himself closer to the Haruno girl. Doing so, he pushed himself forward, landing on his palms and he was above the shocked girl who was staring at him with curious emerald orbs.

"…Deidara?" She drawled out, not really understanding what he was doing in such an, erhm, provocative stance.

Deidara just smirked his signature, imperfect grin as he crawled forward more so, his face mere centimeters away from hers.

Suddenly, before he had the chance to pursue Sakura's lips and close the short distance between them, a single, lone Monarch's wings caressed both his and her lips, his destined path un-wavered by their presence.

Sakura just giggled at the irony of which this whole meeting had based itself upon; Deidara couldn't refrain from thinking the same thing, his face falling downward as he wondered silently, "God, why do the most perfect chances become imperfect yet even more astonishing with each bit of resistance, un?"

Thinking for a moment more to himself, he raised his starry blue eyes upward, looking up towards to girl that he was falling quickly for.

Sakura, feeling a boldness surge through her veins had almost a connection with the Akatsuki member's emotions, being linked together by an invisible thread, sewing itself between each of their hearts, finally bonded their two similarly cool lips.

He was surprised at first, doubting the girl's affection yet understanding at the same time.

The kiss didn't last too long, not venturing out of unwritten boundaries, staying within a certain comfort zone.

Separating, their eyes met in almost a dream-like state, their sensations concerning the other being greeted with a spark of pure curiosity and yet contentment.

"You know, if I had to choose a place I'd wished I had found a long, long time ago, it would be here, and of course you'd have to had walked across it too." Sakura soothingly said in her lightest tone, breathing gentle, her sweet breath tickling Deidara's mouth, enticing him.

"Yeah, un, I know what you mean." Then, finding it unnecessary to hold back his selfish yearning for her, he took her face softly into his palm and they both fell frivolously to the earthy ground.

He spread a colony of butterfly kisses across her neck and lips, a teasing incentive to make her take a leading notion which she responded by wrapping her arms gingerly around his neck, pulling him closer to close the gap between their to aligned bodies.

The leaves still continued to fall around them, the Monarchs still the only passerby, the sun continued to filter in through the crooked branches of the shedding trees…life moved in the minds of them two, unmoved by the nature which is set in stone…

* * *

**So, I know this oneshot came out no where, basically, and yeah, of course I chose it to be a DeiSaku, autumn themed one so I hope you guys enjoyed it. Hmmm, its pretty long actually, surprisingly anyways.**

**I love butterflies, autumn, Deidara and Sakura pairings, and walking around aimlessly in the woods sooo yeah! I really wished I would've finished this by like the first day of fall, that would've been awesome and convenient but oh well! It didn't happen but at least I got it posted before winter because then it would've been kinda out of place…**

**I have nothing more, relevant to say anyways so I'd really love it if you would just review, fave, subscribe me…and of course read some of my other fanfiction stories if you like this one. **

**With much love,**

**~Goody-chan**


End file.
